Sarcastics (film)
|producer= |writer=Christopher McQuarrie |screenplay= |story=Tom McGrath |based on= |starring= |narrator= |music=Henry Jackman |cinematography=Phil Méheux |editor=Andrew Stanton |studio= |distributor= |release= |time=103 minutes |country=United States Mexico |language=English Spanish |ratings=PG |budget=$246 million |gross=$2.142 million |preceded=''Ten Dogs'' ''Stuart Little'' |followed=''The Last Day of School'' Light It Up }} Sarcastics is an 2018 American-Spanish adventure science fiction action thriller comedy film starring Zac Efron, Ben Stiller, Jackie Chan, Bex Taylor-Klaus, Jamie Chung, Randy Thom and Thomas Haden Church. It was directed by Don Hall and Chris Williams. It was produced by Warner Bros. Pictures, Movie Land Entertainment (under its label, Movie Land Animation Studios), Village Roadshow Pictures, RatPac-Dune Entertainment, Amblin Partners, Amblin Entertainment and Annapurna Pictures. Sarcastics has released on December 14, 2018 in North America. The film centers on Zack, a 16-year old human who lives in Posen at the beginning of the movie and sets out to take Max home from a villianious human name John Nooth, played by Benedict Cumberbatch. The film receives nominations from the Best Animated Feature at the 91st Academy Awards, 10th Movie Land Fun and Excitement Awards, 45th Saturn Awards, 46th Annie Awards, 76th Golden Globe Awards, and 24th Critics' Choice Awards, losing all to Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse. The sequel will be release in theaters on December 13, 2019 in the United States. Plot Once there was a 16-year old human name Zack and his brother Chris who is having a good day. But after Zack's father died, Zack might travel Posen to San Francisco. At school, Zack meet some friends, Lenny, Gwen, Alexa, Johnathan, Josh and Chuck. That evening, John Nooth needs a plan to rule the world. At evening in San Francisco during the car chase, Chuck turn the left blinker on and then Alexa was turn to drive. After the chase, there was a lost child on the tree next to someone's house. Zack and his friends will planning to take the child home. The child's name was Tom. Zack and Josh were taking care of Max. As soon if the villainous human name John Nooth (Benedict Cumberbatch) was disappeared, his friends went cheering. In Kansas, Zack and his friend will now taking the child home correctly. Max's mom was in the house so Zack was bought him home to his family and Zack will go home. At 2:00 p.m., Zack graduated from school near the end of the movie. At the end, Zack will get some sleep. In a mid-credit scene, The stickman name Christopher, appears as cameo, was filming the video and the intoduction of the next episode, but Chris think that he lost his tooth when he said "Am I losing the tooth?" Cast * Zac Efron as Zack * Ben Stiller as Chris * Jackie Chan as Lenny * Bex Taylor-Klaus as Gwen * Jamie Chung as Alexa * Randy Thom as Johnathan * Thomas Haden Church as Josh * George Lopez as Chuck * Max Charles as Tom * Gal Gadot as Linda * Benedict Cumberbatch as John Nooth Production It was announced that Sphere Ball Studios may be creating the announcement poster (only promotional poster). It was announced that it would launch a new film called, Zack's Adventure. On November 30, 2012, it was replaced by Movie Land Entertainment. Movie Land Entertainment will be release the movie title this Christmas. On December 12, 2012, which Pixar released the 2012 reissue of Monsters, Inc., It was announced that it will be in development. This is the fifth film to be produced in CinemaScope and this is the first film to be produced with Amblin Entertainment and Annapurna Pictures. The movie was inspired by director Don Hall and Chris Williams' love of Big Hero 6 and Smash of Claws. Wanting to make a new take on the concept. Movie Land Digital Production Services was creating the visual effects and character and Industrial Light & Magic are making the visual effects and animation. In 2015, the movie title was in-production with others. Development Movie Land Animation Studios and Warner Animation Group had already begun the process of starting development of movies with budgets of around $320 million. The intellectual property for these films was meant to be supplied by Movie Land Animation Studios and Warner Animation Group among others and included Storks, Penguinopolis, Smallfoot and The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part had been approaching the original crew from the television series to make a high-profile, animated theatrical feature-length film adaptation and had long wanted to partner with Warner Bros. Pictures to release the sequel film given the network's extraordinary legacy in the world of animation, including some of the most enduring characters on cable television history. Don Hall and Chris Williams agreed to make a feature film version of the show with the promise it would be the first of a planned trilogy. During development stages of the film, he and his co-director Steven Spielberg and co-writer Stephen Heneveld intended to revisit some of the greatest films of the time, with Ready Player One, The Lego Movie and Wonder Park having the core inspirations for the film. On May 3, 2018, it was announced that this film will be currently holds the first longest running time of end credits. Casting On December 21, 2017, Jamie Sparer Roberts will direct the casting of this character from the movie. The person who playing the character in a voice role was Jamie Chung who played the voices with Big Hero 6. Filming Principal production began on February 1, 2017, in Posen, Illinois. Nine days later, Movie Land Animation Studios announced that principal photography had officially begun. The press release revealed that Alex Hirsch was no longer involved with the final draft of the script and that Don Hall and Chris Williams were the only ones credited. Principal photography concluded on May 15, 2017. The filming for the movie title was set in San Francisco, California; Posen, Illinois; Orlando, Florida; and Kansas. This film was set in Lombard Street in San Francisco, California as Alexa for when she drives faster than Chuck after he turns the left blinker on. It was projected on Kodak 70MM Film and it was filmed in Panavision. The movie setting was shot on Kodak Motion Picture Film. The more you film this and the more you shoot a video. The movie title was shot in San Francisco, California; Posen, Illinois; and Orlando, Florida. Some filming was done at Pinewood Studios in the United Kingdom. Visual effects Altogether the film's visual effects and animation were provided by Industrial Light & Magic (ILM), Movie Land Digital Production Services, Shade VFX and DreamWorks Animation. The crew used the same processes from the original television series in the making of the film, most notably the 'skroutlines', which was a seamless blend of a more traditional screenplay with a more simple outline which resembled strong short stories and gave the storyboard artists such as Maurice Fontenot, Abigail Nesbitt and Guy Moore all the creative and aesthetic freedom neccessary. Warburton and Willems themselves provided the film's animatics. Sound The sound for the movie was recorded, designed, edited and customized at Skywalker Sound in Marin County, California in the United States of America and the sound for the movie was originally recorded, designed, edited and customized at Warner Bros. Sound in Burbank, California in the United States of America, with Michael Babcock designing the sound and supervising the sound editorial, but it was replaced by Skywalker Sound. Music The film score from the movie was composed by Henry Jackman. The soundtrack will be available for this purchase on December 7, 2018 on Digital and December 18, 2018 on Compact Disc by Republic Records and the original score will be available for this purchase on December 7, 2018 on Digital and December 25, 2018 on Compact Disc by WaterTower Music. The score was mixed and recorded by Alan Meyerson at Atlas Oceanic Sound and Picture and Remote Control Productions. The end-credit song was using "Ride", performed by Twenty One Pilots, it was featured in the end titles. Another end-credit song was used "Give Me Everything", performed by Pitbull, Ne-Yo, Afrojack and Nayer, it was featured in the end credits. The original motion picture soundtrack will be available for this purchase on December 7, 2018 on Digital and December 18, 2018 on Compact Disc by Republic Records, a Universal Music Group company. Score All of the score will be composed by Henry Jackman. The original motion picture score will be available for this purchase on December 7, 2018 on Digital and December 25, 2018 on Compact Disc by WaterTower Music, a WarnerMedia company. The score was mixed and recorded in 2018 at Atlas Oceanic Sound and Picture and Remote Control Productions. The music for the movie was produced by James Newton Howard. Release This motion picture will be release on December 14, 2018 in IMAX, Dolby Cinema, 2D and 3D by Warner Bros. Pictures and December 28, 2018 in 2D, 3D and IMAX in Mexico near the New Years Day. Sarcastics was intitally scheduled to be released on September 28, 2018, but pushed back to December 14, 2018, to avoid competition with Smallfoot and Hell Fest. The film had its world premiere at El Capitan Theatre in Hollywood, California on December 7, 2018 along with theatrical release film Stuart Little. The theatrical release was accompained with Tom the Hand's 15-minute short film Naughty vs. Nice, a Tom the Hand short directed by Rich Moore. Marketing * The teaser trailer was released on March 2, 2018, and was shown before Ready Player One, Isle of Dogs, Pacific Rim: Uprising and Sherlock Gnomes * The first official trailer was released on May 31, 2018, and was shown before Ocean's 8, Incredibles 2, Solo: A Star Wars Story, Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom and Penguinopolis * The second and final trailer was released on November 7, 2018, and was shown before The Grinch, Ralph Breaks the Internet, Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald and The JH Movie Collection Movie One of the partners was WarnerMedia, the parent company of Warner Bros. which distributed the film for advertising. A customized page was created by Fandango. TV Spots The TV spots for the film appeared on Cartoon Network, Qubo, Disney Channel, Fox Broadcasting Company, WGN-TV, The CW, NBC, American Broadcasting Company, Telemundo, FX Channel (also with FXX an FX Movie Channel), Bravo Channel and Syfy Channel. Home media Warner Bros. Home Entertainment has officially announced that it will release on Ultra HD Blu-ray, Blu-ray 3D, Blu-ray and DVD of Sarcastics. The four releases will be available for purchase by Warner Bros. Home Entertainment on Ultra HD Blu-ray, Blu-ray 3D, Blu-ray and DVD on March 12, 2019 and on Digital Download on February 26, 2019. The home media releases were included three new mini movies on Ultra HD Blu-ray, Blu-ray and DVD. Reception Box office As of January 31, 2019, Sarcastics has grossed $2.142 million in the United States and Mexico, $1.392 million in Canada, $295 million in Germany, $103.5 million in other territories for a total worldwide gross of $340.660 million. Critical response The film ratings of Rotten Tomatoes will have to be 97% and on Metacritic, the film has a weighted average score of 100 out of 100 based on the critics. Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "A+" on an A+ to F scale, while PostTrak reported filmgoers gave it 4 out of 5 stars. Accolades Sequel Before the film's release, Warner Bros. Entertainment gave a sequel the greenlight, with all the writer stated to return with a possible 2022 release date. Zac Efron will reprise his role as Zack and Henry Jackman will also reprise his composer was well. Jamie Chung stated she will reprise her role as Alexa along with other notable characters to be featured in the sequel as well. On January 12, 2018, it was comfirmed thay production on the sequel has started. Credits Gallery See also * 17 Again * Big Hero 6 * Ready Player One References Category:2018 films Category:American films Category:American buddy films Category:IMAX films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:2010s comedy films Category:Village Roadshow Pictures films Category:Amblin Entertainment films Category:Annapurna Pictures films Category:Films scored by Henry Jackman Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Films directed by Don Hall Category:Films directed by Chris Williams Category:Films produced by Steven Spielberg Category:Films with screenplays by Andrew Stanton Category:Films with screenplays by Nicholas Stoller Category:2010s adventure films Category:American adventure comedy films Category:Spanish films Category:Spanish buddy films Category:Spanish comedy films Category:Spanish adventure films Category:Films set in San Francisco Category:Films set in Illinois Category:Films set in Posen Category:Films set in Orlando, Florida Category:Films set in Kansas Category:Science fiction adventure films Category:2010s science fiction films Category:American science fiction action films Category:American comedy science fiction films Category:2010s action thriller films Category:Films with live action and animation Category:Science fiction action films Category:Motion capture in film Category:Films shot in San Francisco Category:Films shot in Posen Category:Films shot in Orlando Category:Movie Land Animation Studios films Category:Films about sarcasm Category:Sarcastics (film) Category:Sarcastic people in film Category:Warner Bros. animated films Category:Warner Bros. Animation animated films Category:Films produced by Glenn Ficarra Category:Sarcastic people in fiction Category:Slow motion